Betrayed Adventure
by Lunamon810
Summary: When Tori promised to travel with her best friend Rikki, Rikki didn't have Lysander as a boyfriend. But now she does, and Tori hates him. How will this turn out? Read and find out! Rated teen for mean/rude things and saying hell, which isn't that bad...
1. Chapter 1: Traveling with the Devil

Hello people! I am Lunamon810, as my username says. So I am working on a ton of stories at once, and if your just going to comment to say something mean about me working on many stories at once, don't, and if you do, I'll just ignore you. So you'd just be wasting your time. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Claimer: I own Tori, Rikki, Lysander, Andrew, all of the charecters. Please do not use them without permision, or at least stating in your story that they belong to me. I'd prefer you ask me, where I know if your using them, though I doubt anybody would use anything of mine, sense I'm not the best writer.

Anyways, thanks for reading that, and please enjoy the story. :) And **please **comment where I know what people think, I'm told this is one of my best/funnier stories.

_

Betrayed Adventure- Chapter one: Traveling with the Devil

"I hate him." Tori hissed.

She stood up. Tori, her best friend Rikki, and Rikki's boyfriend Lysander were all going to travel in a group together. They were all fifteen and about to get their pokemon. The were in Sinnoh region, but now you can get starter pokemon from any region. Tori hated Lysander more than anybody in the world. She had wrote a song to get out her anger. She usually shows Rikki the stories and songs she writes, but not this one. It was too obvious she was talking about her and Justin, so she wasn't showing her it. She sighed and stood up.

Tori was wearing a black t-shirt with big sparkly silver star in the middle of the chest, and dark blue jeans with a black belt. She had on black leather biker gloves that had no finger covering and most of the back of her hands were uncovered. She had on white songs and began pulling on boots that went to the top of her shins, that were dark brown, and compterable. Her hair was raven black and she had a little bit of the hair at the top of her head up in hair bands, that were rosso corsa red. Her eyes were "True blue", and at the moment half filled with tears.

Her parents were at work and she was a only child. She had her forest green backpack ready, with a thurmus full of water on the inside and another one in the holding case on the side. She had her lunch packed inside it as well, and a jacket, and more cloths. She heard a knock downstairs. She turned off her light, and turned to take one last look at her room. She sighed and closed her door, than walked downstairs and to the front door.

"Traveling with the devil. Outta be fun." She said sarcastically under her breath before opening the door.

A girl with golden blond hair that was in pigtails and a boy with the actual type dirty blond hair stood there. The girl was Rikki, the boy Lysander. Rikki was wearing a black tank top and a blue jean jacket that's sleeves went to her elbows. And she had on brown jeans. And she had on dark brown and white sneakers, with white socks that couldn't be seen.

Lysander was wearing a Ultramarine blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. And he had on blue jeans, and black sneakers. Rikki's backpack was white, and Lysander's

was black. Tori's eyes had tears in it again, so she tried to avoid eye contact, but Rikki noticed.

"What's wrong Tori?" She asked.

"N-Nothing." Tori said.

"Tori." She pressed.

"I can't believe I'm leaving home. And I can't even say bye to my mom and dad this morning, I had to say it last night because they leave so early in the morning." Tori said.

"Don't let parents get you down Torboar." Lysander said.

"Stop calling me that." She said.

"Sorry, I forgot." He said.

"Okay, whatever." Tori said closing the door and walking out.

They lived in Sandgem town.

"I don't think that's really what's bothering you, but I'll let it go...for now." Rikki whispered in her ear.

Tori turned to Rikki and smiled really small.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

They walked towards Professor Rowan's lab, knowing where it was. They hurried inside, and all three of them pulled a postcard out of their pocket, showing it to Professor Rowan.

"So your the three who were to come here today. Well fallow me." He said.

They walked into a different room of the lab, and fifteen pokemon sat on a table. Tori recognized all of them.

"Squirtal, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Mudkip, Treeko, Torchik, Piplup, Turtwig, Chimchar, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig." Professor Rowan said pointing to each starter pokemon." Which would you each like?"

"Oshawott." Tori said.

"Cyndaquil." Rikki said.

"Treeko." Lysander said.

Rowan returned the three named pokemon and handed Oshawott's ball to Tori, the Cyndaquil's to Rikki, and the Treeko's to Lysander. Than he handed each of them five empty pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Good luck the three of you. I must return to my work." he said. "Oh, Oshawott and Cyndaquil are girls, and Treeko is a boy."

"Thanks." Tori, Rikki, and Justin said.

The three of them left the lab. They hooked their starter's pokeball and the five empty pokeballs on their belts, and put the pokedexs in their pockets.

"We waited fifteen years for such a short moment." Rikki said.

"You didn't have to wait fifteen years. You waited because I didn't go." Tori said. "Its my fault."

"I wasn't going to leave you behind. And its not your fault. Your mom oddly passed out the night before you left, and you were scared it would happen again." Rikki said.

"Yeah..."Tori said." Thank you."

"Most people wouldn't have waited, but Rikki is the nicest person in the world." Lysander said smiling at Rikki.

"Oh you." Rikki replied.

Tori gritted her teeth.

"Lets go." She said stiffly as she walked towards the forest.

Rikki and Lysander fallowed her. They caught up with her. A starly stood out in the open.

"I'll catch this one." Tori said.

"But I already called dibs, in my head. So I get to catch it." Lysander said.

"The hel-heck you do." Tori said.

"Tori, did you almost say-"Rikki was cut off.

"Yes." Tori said with a bit of anger.

"Its just a Starly, you can catch it, you don't have to be so nasty about it." Lysander said.

Tori shook with anger.

"Go Adriane!" Tori called a little more loudly and forcefully than needed.

"Adriane?" Lysander asked.

"Oshawott." Tori said.

The otter pokemon came out of it's ball. The starly began pecking it on the head.

"You've got such a stupid pokemon." Lysander said.

Tori whirled to face him and nearly jumped at him to strangle him, but Rikki put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Catch the starly." She said.

Tori growled and turned back to Adriane and the starly.

"Use tackle!" Tori commanded.

Oshawott jumped on top of the starly. It pushed it off.

"Again!" She said.

It jumped on it again and it soared into the tree. It wasn't standing up so she threw a pokeball at it, in such a motion that she looked like a bowler does after they've rolled their ball. The pokeball sucked in the starly and rocked three times. Tori smiled as it dinged. She walked to it picked it up.

"Good job Adriane." She said scratching the otter pokemon on the head, than returning it.

"That was a lame capture." Lysander said.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Rikki protested.

While the two went back and forth playfully arguing Tori edged into the trees and ran in the direction of the next town, Jubalife. She kept running, and after a couple of minutes, she was there. She kept running in till she tripped, but someone grabbed her arm

before she hit the ground. She steadied herself and looked at the person who helped her. He had coal hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and he had on black sneakers.

"I'm sorry, thank you." Tori said.

"Its ok, and your welcome. I'm Andrew, I'm from Hoenn, how about you?" He asked.

"I'm Tori, from Twinleaf town here in Sinnoh. I started my journey about a half a hour ago." Tori said. "I picked Oshawott."

"Why were you running?" He asked.

"Promise not to say anything if you meet them?" Tori asked.

"Promise." He confirmed.

"My best friend Rikki is dating a boy I absolutely hate and I promised to travel with her when we were five, and I was, but I ran away when he said my capture was lame and Rikki said something to him and they began playfully fighting. She waited a extra five years for me because I didn't want to leave home because my mom passed out the night before I originally was going to start my journey." Tori said.

"Really? That's a bummer." Andrew said. "Is that them?"

Tori turned to see Rikki and Lysander emerging from the forest.

"Tori?" Rikki called.

"Gotta hide gotta hide..."Tori said franticly looking around.

She ran into the pokewatch building and Andrew fallowed her.

"So your going to avoid them?" Andrew asked once they were inside and away from windows and the doors.

"Yeah." Tori said sighing.

Tori's heart sunk as Rikki and Lysander walked in and noticed her.

"Fudge." She said through clenched teeth.

"What happened to you? And who's this?" Rikki asked.

"I was in a hurry to get here, I knew you'd find me." Tori lied. "And this is Andrew."

"Hello." Andrew said.

"Hi." Rikki said.

"Hi. So Tori finally got a-"Lysander was cut off.

"Shut up Lysander." Tori said.

"Tori." Rikki scolded.

"Rikki." Tori said back.

Andrew and Lysander both raised their right hand.

"Andrew."Andrew said.

"Lysander."Lysander said

Tori and Rikki began laughing. The four walked out of the building.

"Well, gotta go, catch ya later Tori, Rikki, and Lysander!" Andrew said as he ran off.

"Bye!" Tori said.

"Don't disappear again." Rikki growled.

"I'll do what I want." Tori said coldly.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way." Lysander scolded.

Tori sharply turned to him and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. She went to say something, but instead stood up and stomped away. Rikki and Lysander ran after her, and quickly were in front of her.

"Tori!" Rikki said.

"Just leave me alone!" Tori screamed as she ran to the pokemon center, but Lysander and Rikki still fallowed.

Tori went the front desk and handed Nurse Joy Adriane's and the Starly's pokeball. Nurse joy sat down the pokeballs in the machine and hit buttons. After a minute the machine dinged, and Nurse Joy handed the pokeballs back to her and she turned around. As she should have expected, there was Rikki and Lysander. She ran in there direction and when she was in front of them she pushed them to the sides, without stopping, and she kept running. Rikki and Lysander sped out of the building after her, leaving Nurse Joy blinking at where they had all just been.

"Tori! Get back here!" Rikki protested still running after her best friend.

The town was only so big, so she found herself running past places several times. Lysander smirked as he grabbed her arm, she hadn't noticed him standing there. She brought her hand down with heavy force, bringing a loud slapping sound. Lysander jerked his hand away.

"Ow!" He exclaimed." What was that for? You had no reason to slap me!"

"I can think of a few good reasons." Tori hissed.

"I'd love to hear them." He replied.

"I'm not wasting my breath on you more than I have to." Tori said.

Now Rikki was standing next to her.

"Break it up you two!" Rikki said pushing the two apart.

"Whatever." Tori said." I'm going to get a pokewatch at the pokemart."

"We'll be here." Rikki said.

Tori walked to the pokemart. She went inside. There were several different colors for pokewatches now days. She grabbed a dark red one, black one, and a dark orange one. She walked to the counter, paid for it, and walked back to where Lysander and Rikki still

were. She handed Rikki the dark orange one.

"Thanks." Rikki said.

Lysander observed Rikki's.

"I should go get one." He said.

Tori rolled her eyes and pulled the black one out of her pocket, already having the dark red one on her wrist. She handed the black one to Lysander.

"Oh, thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." Tori said.

"What now?" Rikki asked.

"Dunno." Tori said.

"Me either." Lysander said.

"I guess we're done in this town, considering there's no gym till the next city, Oreburgh City." Tori said crossing her arms, just because she wanted to, for once instead of anger.

"Guess your right." Rikki said.

"Uh-huh." Lysander said.

They turned towards the slim forest, and headed into it, on their way to Oreburgh City.


	2. Chapter Two: Lysander's first gym battle

"Ok, name a yellow pokemon." Rikki said.

Rikki, Lysander, and Tori were playing a game called "Name it", where they had to name a pokemon of a certain color or something.

Tori, Lysander and Rikki all had just caught bidoofs, and Rikki and Lysander Starlys. They were all even now.

"Pikachu!" Tori said.

"Okay, your turn." Rikki said.

"Name a cow pokemon." She said.

"Milktank!." Lysander said, "Name a deer pokemon."

"Stantler." Rikki said." Name a bird pokemon."

"Articuno." Tori said.

"Good one." Rikki said.

"Name a bug pokemon." Tori said.

"Butterfree." Lysander said." Name a normal type pokemon."

"Togepi." Rikki said." Name a fire starter."

"Tepig." Tori said.

They now walked out of the forest. The only way to go was a cave.

"Oh joy." Tori said." Umm...name a weak pokemon."

"Magicarp." Lysander said.'

"Right?" Rikki said as they walked into the cave.

"Name a multi-colored pokemon." Lysander said.

"Ho-oh." Rikki said.

"Very multi-colored." Tori said.

They heard a screech as a swarm of zubat flew towards them.

"Eep!" Rikki squeeled. "Go Cynda!"

"Go Josh!"Lysander commanded.

"You too Adraine and Star!" Tori commanded.

Cyndaquil, Treeko, Oshawott, and Tori's starly came out of their pokeballs.

"Adriane use tackle, Star, peck!" Tori commanded.

"Josh, use tackle too!" Lysander commanded.

"Yeah, you too Cynda!" Rikki said.

The pokemon began there attacks, scaring off five of the ten pokemon.

"Keep it up!" All three trainers command at once.

Suddenly, Starly Sped around and hit one of the zubat in the back, and it fell to the ground.

"Was that...arial ace?" Tori asked.

"I think so, are you going to catch that zubat or not?" Lysander asked.

"Oh, right." Tori said unhooking a pokeball and throwing it at the zubat.

The zubat was consumed in red light and the pokeball closed. It rocked three times, and dinged.

"Alright!" Tori exclaimed.

Tori picked up the pokeball as Cyndaquil knocked down a zubat, and Rikki threw a pokeball at it, and it rocked three times and dinged, and Lysander did the same. They picked up their pokeballs, shrunk their pokeballs, and hooked the balls to their

belts.

"This is too easy." Lysander said.

"Give it a couple of routes." Tori replied as the walked through the cave, avoiding the pokemon.

After a few minutes they finally made it out. In front of them was a dirty like town. A mine was visibale, and there were a few buildings, including a gym. They walked to the pokemon center. Tori was the first to get her pokemon healed, than Rikki,

than Lysander.

"You kids going to battle the gym leader?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"If he's not there check in the mine." She said.

"Okay, thanks." Tori said.

"No problem." Nurse Joy said before heading back into a emergency room, they guessed to heal a hurt pokemon.

They walked towards the gym, but there was a sign tapped on he window that said "Gym Leader not in right now."

"To the mine!" Tori said weakly punching her arm in the air before they all ran towards the mine.

Apon arrival, when they got into the mining area, they heard someone yelling "Help!". It sounded like a man's voice. Tori

closed her eyes, and listened for where the yells were coming from. She snapped her eyes open and ran in the direction they

were coming from. She had really good hearing, and could often locate odd sounds. She saw a whole with a pile of either huge

rocks or small boulders on it. She began pushing them away, and someone was in the shallow hole. He was in one of the miner

outfits. He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked at Tori, Rikki, and Lysander.

"Thank you." He said.

"Its no problem." Tori said.

"If it wasn't for Tori's abnormal hearing abilities we would have never found you." Rikki said.

"They arn't abnormal hearing abilities. I just happen to able to hear really well...and locate where noises are coming from."

Tori said.

The man pushed himself out of the hole. His hair was dark red.

"I'm Roark. The gym leader of the Oreburgh City gym." The man said.

"I'm Tori." Tori introduced.

"I'm Rikki." Rikki said.

"And I'm Lysander." Lysander said.

"So I guess the three of you came here to find me and have a gym battle?" Roark asked.

"Yep." Lysander said.

"Lets go to the gym then." He said.

He lead them back to the gym and they walk inside. There was a big stadium.

"Who's first?" Roark asked.

The three turned to each other.

"One of you guys can go first."Rikki said.

"Lysander can goo first." Tori said.

"Ok, thanks." Lysander said.

Rikki and Tori walked up to the white benches, and Lysander walked to his side of the arena.

"At this gym, its three on three." Roark said. "Go Geodude!"

"Go Bidoof!" Lysander commanded.

They all had trained for a hour in the forest, at the same time, and it was time to see if it paid off for him.

"You can do it Lysander!" Rikki cheered.

"Bidoof use tackle!" Lysander said.

"Rock Blast!" Roark commanded.

Blue rings surrounded Geodude, than turned white, then the turned into rocks. They hit Bidoof as it leaped to tack Bidoof.

"Bidoof, use bite!" Lysander commanded.

Tori shot up.

"You idiot that'll break Bidoof's teeth!" Tori yelled.

"Wait, bidoof don't, instead, use tackle again!" Lysander said.

Bidoof tackled the rock pokemon and Geodude went rolling.

"Now headbutt!" Lysander commanded.

"Rock throw!" Roark said.

"Dodge it!" Lysander commanded. "Now use headbutt!"

Bidoof rammed into geodude and it flew into the concrete wall, and passed out.

"Round one goes to the challenger, Lysander!" The refery said.

"Return Bidoof!" Lysander said.

"Return Onix." Roark said.

"Go Starly!" Lysander commanded.

"Go Onix!" Roark commanded. "Use bind!"

"Dodge it starly!" Lysander commanded.

The small bird pokemon flew up, avoiding the Onix's tail.

"Now use peck!" Lysander commanded.

The starly pecked the Onix on the head several times, but nothing happened.

"Rock Tomb!" Roark commanded.

Onix cried out and boulders shot from the ground and hit starly, who passed out immediately.

Round Two goes to the gym leader, Roark!" The referee said.

"Return, Starly!" Lysander said. "Go, Treeko!"

"Onix, use Rock Tomb again." Roark said.

"Treeko, dodge it!" Lysander said." Now use pound, on its head!"

Treeko jumped around and jumped into Onix's head, pounded its tails into Onix's eyes, and Onix fell over, but didn't pass out.

Treeko jumped off of Onix before it crushed him. Then something unexpected happened. Treeko glowed green, and so did Onix. Little green bulbs of light went into treeko, and then Onix passed out.

"Treeko learned absorb!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Round three goes to the challenger, Lysander!" The referee said.

"Go, Rampados!" Roark commanded.

The dinosaur pokemon came out of it's pokeball.

"Use flamethrower!" Roark commanded.

"Dodge it Treeko!" Lysander said.

Treeko tried to dodge, but the end of its tail got burnt. Treeko hopped around putting out the flames.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!" Roark commanded.

Rampados head butted Treeko, and it was more powerful than normal head butts. Treeko pushed itself up.

"Come on Lysander, you've gotten this far, beat this dinosaur!" Tori yelled.

Lysander turned to Tori with a bit of shock, before turning back to the pokemon.

"Use pound, on its feet!" Lysander said.

Before Rampados could do anything Treeko pounded its tails into its feet, and it fell onto it's back.

"Now use Absorb!" Lysander said.

Treeko and Rampados glowed green, and green little bulbs of light went into Treeko.

"Now use pound again!" He said.

Treeko pounded Rampados on its head, but it was still awake.

"One more time!" Lysander commanded.

Treeko pounded it on its head once more, and it passed out.

"The fourth and final round goes to the challenger, Lysander! This gym battle is over the winner is Lysander!" The referred said.

"Alright!" Rikki cheered.

"Nice one! Go Treeko!" Tori exclaimed.

"Return, Treeko!" Lysander commanded.

Treeko was absorbed in red light.

"Let me go heal my pokemon and I'll battle whoever's next." Roark said.

"Ok!" Tori and Rikki said together.

Roark left, and came back about five minutes later. He handed Lysander a boulder looking gym badge.

"You earned it." He said. "Who's next?"

Tori turned to Rikki, who nodded. Tori stood up.

"Me!" She said confidently.

She walked to her side of the arena, and Roark to his.

"You can do it Tori!" Rikki cheered.

"Yeah!" Lysander agreed.


End file.
